1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving image reproducing apparatus and a moving image reproducing method, which can reproduce a previously recorded moving image for the purpose of analyzing a specific motion, and to recording medium storing a program used for the same purpose.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent No. Hei10-201898 (1998-201891) discloses an image capturing/reproducing apparatus, which displays reference lines on a moving image in an overlapping manner, when reproducing the moving image, that is obtained by capturing a golfer image, which swings a golf club, wherein the reference lines are used as a guide-indicator for analyzing a golf-club swinging form. In the image capturing/reproducing apparatus, a user finds and displays a frame of image representing a learner-golfer taking an address position by a frame-by-frame playback operation and manually sets display positions of the reference lines appropriate for analyzing the golf-club swinging form, and then playbacks the moving image to analyze the golf-club swinging form.
But the image capturing/reproducing apparatus disclosed in the above patent document can invite the following drawback in the case that the moving image captured with a hand-held digital camera using no tripod stand is used for analyzing the swinging form.
In the moving image captured with a hand-held digital camera using no tripod stand, the field angle (capturing range) can often change from frame of image to frame of image due to camera shake.
Therefore, in the case of analyzing the golf-club swinging form using the moving image imaged or obtained with the hand-held digital camera using no tripod stand, a positional relationship between the learner-golfer and the reference lines, the display positions of which have been set by the user before reproducing the moving image, can change before starting the golf-club swing motion, resulting in disrupting a precise analyze of the swinging form.